


When It's Over No One Gets Hurt

by liadela



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Family, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadela/pseuds/liadela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan finds Josslyn exactly where they left her, standing in the middle of the hotel ballroom, looking around at the wreckage and wondering how this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Over No One Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 10 Sentence Challenge, Week 7 at the Unconventional General Hospital board, If Only in My Fantasies.

Morgan finds Josslyn exactly where they left her, standing in the middle of the hotel ballroom, looking around at the wreckage and wondering how this happened. He knows the look well and remembers the first time he found out a happy occasion, like a Sweet Sixteen party, could become the worst night of your life under a barrage of bullets or an explosion.

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" she asks, pulling the tiara off her head.

"Let me take you home," Morgan says, not wanting to answer her question. He steps closer to her, careful to avoid the broken glass covering the floor, and notices the heart-shaped diamond necklace Michael had given her hours earlier lying at her feet.

"I don't want it," she says, looking at him defiantly.

He nods, putting his arm around her to lead her out to his car, telling himself he would come back for it later.

As they turn to leave, Michael walks in slowly, a very different man than the scowling, menacing figure that stalked out of here over an hour ago vowing revenge.

Josslyn stares at him, the warmth she used to have in her eyes for her big brother gone and replaced with a hollow, disillusioned look. She doesn't wait for him to speak; instead walking past him, her head held high but her eyes watery and her bottom lip trembling, leaving Morgan to cast a quick glance at Michael before following her out.


End file.
